Floyd Hebert
American |family = Wade Hebert (Cousin) Debra (Fiancée) |affiliations = Trevor Philips (Formerly) |vehicles = Black Bison |businesses = Longshoreman |voice = Jimmy Ray Bennett |weapons = Knife |lifeinvader = Floyd Hebert }} Floyd Hebert is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Floyd is Wade's cousin, and also becomes acquainted with Trevor Philips[[Grand Theft Auto V/Trailer|"Trevor" trailer for Grand Theft Auto V]]. He lives in his fiancée's apartment in Vespucci Beach. The apartment is later used as Trevor's safehouse in Los Santos and is also used by Trevor, Michael and Franklin to plan for a heist. Floyd has worked as a unionised longshoreman at Pier 400 in the Port of Los Santos for 10 years, and is engaged to a lawyer named Debra, who is at the time, away on a business trip overseas. It is heavily implied that she is the one wearing the pants in the relationship, and that she is cheating on Floyd with a man named Bob. He believes in leading an honest and uneventful life, having only ever stolen a pencil in elementary school, and regretting it ever since. He is the only character to abstain from vices such as drugs, violence, adultery, corruption, greed, and materialism. Events of GTA V Trevor's presence causes him considerable grief, especially because Trevor forces him to help in his criminal plots, invades his home, and sabotages his furniture. It is also implied that Trevor sexually abuses Floyd. Floyd is too meek to stand up to Trevor, and his few feeble attempts at doing so are quickly suppressed. Later in the storyline, following exile in Sandy Shores, Trevor returns to Floyd's apartment. Floyd isn't happy to see him and demands that he leaves, but Trevor barges his way in and frightens Debra, who has returned from her business trip. Debra angrily demands that Trevor leaves, but Trevor refuses and makes a mock proposal, declaring that he wants to marry them both. An increasingly angry Debra orders both Trevor and Floyd to leave her condo, telling Floyd that she blames him for Trevor's intrusion and that Bob was "right about him", claiming he "isn't a man at all". Debra brandishes a gun at both Trevor and Floyd. Floyd, angered by this, finally musters up some semblance of courage, grabs a knife and points it in both Trevor and Debra's direction. Trevor, getting increasingly agitated at the spat, shouts "You people are not very fucking nice!" before the screen fades to black. Trevor is later seen stepping out of the apartment covered in blood, indicating that the confrontation ended in violence with both Debra and Floyd brutally killed. The camera then pans out to reveal bullet holes in the windows. As Trevor walks down the stairs to the condo, he meets Wade who wants to visit his cousin. Trevor explains that Floyd and Debra have mysteriously "disappeared" and that he probably won't see them again. The two then head to their new place of residence in Los Santos - the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club. A news report broadcast on the radio states that a man was found shot in the head and a woman stabbed to death. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Friends Reunited *Scouting the Port *Minisub *The Merryweather Heist *Hang Ten (Killed) Trivia *Based on his surname, Floyd (alongside Wade) could be of French, or more specifically, Louisiana Creole descent. *Floyd owns a teddy bear called Mr. Raspberry Jam. After Hang Ten, it will be attached to Trevor's truck as a unique grille ornament (stock grille only). Floyd also owns several other stuffed animals that can be seen on the shelves in his room, but only Mr. Raspberry Jam can be interacted with. *In some instances when switching to Trevor, Trevor can be seen spooning Floyd in the bedroom of his apartment while the latter is wearing pink pajamas that may belong to Debra. Upon leaving the room, Floyd can be heard crying, and lamenting what he had done to deserve such a fate. *Floyd may be seen in the apartment having a nightmare while wearing the pink pajamas. He tosses and turns and yells "Debra!". He may also have dreams relating to Mr. Raspberry Jam, possibly remembering when Trevor had first degraded the stuffed animal. *Floyd's phone appears to be an iFruit, as it is seen in his hands when Trevor forces his way into the apartment for the first time. *Proven when playing as him in Director Mode, Floyd often avoids the use of vulgarity, even if he is enraged. For example, when confronting somebody, he comes up with lines like "Suck a D" or "A-word". *When Trevor leaves the apartment, Floyd mentions that he thought that Methamphetamines made people "tidy". The drug he was thinking of was actually a prescription drug known as, Methylphenidate; a drug used as a treatment of Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder by increasing focus and concentration. **Occasionally, Floyd will say that he "breathed in some powder by accident" and that he "can't stop cleaning". The powder in question could possibly be cocaine. After saying this, he will head to the kitchen to start cleaning. References Navigation de:Floyd Hebert fr:Floyd Hebert pt:Floyd Hebert hu:Floyd Hebert es:Floyd Hebert pl:Floyd Hebert ru:Флойд Геберт Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters